


Охотник за головами

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inception AU, M/M, Out of Character, by Venee
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: Артур был твердо убежден, что Имс – это джинн. Имс был одет как джинн, пах как джинн, и разговаривал как джинн. Оказалось - нет, не джин. Но было уже поздно.





	1. Chapter 1

Перед крыльцом, основательным, как и весь широкий, приземистый дом, снега не было. Пятачок, где остановился внедорожник, был замощен неровными каменными плашками, густо присыпанными еловыми иголками.   
Сильно пахло сырым лесом, воздух, как всегда в горах, на вкус был с кислинкой и, несмотря на разгар зимы, то и дело тянуло чем-то сладким, весенним.

Артур вдохнул поглубже, замер, прикрыл глаза. Именно таким, по его мнению, был один из многих запахов счастья.

Позади с шипящим звуком захлопнулась дверь багажника. Шофер Ханс, здоровенный белобрысый парень едва за двадцать, затащил на крыльцо два чемодана, отдуваясь, совершил еще одну ходку к внедорожнику и принес остальной багаж. После этого Ханс принялся копаться в карманах с озабоченным видом, и Артур мельком подумал, что Ханс все же забыл ключи от шале, и им придется куковать на крыльце минимум полчаса, пока он съездит в деревню и обратно.

Однако ключи нашлись почти сразу, и Ханс принялся таскать багаж в дом. Артур так и стоял во дворе, оглядывая стену высоких елей. Выше зубчатых верхушек были видны заснеженные, сияющие на солнце, пики швейцарских Альп.

Ханс снова возник на крыльце, утер лоб тыльной стороной ладони и спустился к Артуру. И только тогда за спиной хлопнула дверь машины. Артур оглянулся.

На Имсе было надето умопомрачительное длинное пальто с огромным меховым воротником. Артуру пальто резало глаз, действовало на нервы и вообще мешало жить своим бьющим в глаза варварским богатством. Сначала он намекал, потом высказался прямо, но Имсу все было как слону дробина. Имс желал выглядеть как русский барин, и Имс выглядел как русский барин.

На окружающих это производило неизгладимое впечатление, причем Артур подозревал, что выветривалось оно годами, не меньше.

Имс сказал, вальяжно растягивая слова:

\- Спасибо, голубчик, теперь можешь ехать, - и ловко вложил в руку Ханса сложенную в рулончик купюру. 

Артур готов был поклясться, что Ханс едва-едва удержался от поклона. 

Имс продолжал разглядывать деревья и шале с таким видом, словно он лично посадил этот лес и построил дом.  
И, возможно, заодно легким движением руки создал горы.

Джип, прошуршав шинами, уехал, и они остались одни. 

\- Ну что, детка, пойдем осмотрим дом? – все барство Имса с отбытием Ханса пропало, теперь он весело смотрел на Артура, глаза лукаво блестели. – Спорим, перед камином лежит шкура? 

Артур поднял бровь. При взгляде на Имса в этом дурацком пальто его переполняло восхитительное чувство собственности. Так, наверное, чувствуют себя драконы, валяясь на золоте – сытыми и жадными одновременно.

\- В любом подобном шале перед камином лежит шкура, - сказал он и пошел в дом вперед Имса.

Вот еще, спорить! Во-первых, с Имсом спорить было нельзя, во-вторых, Артур и так прекрасно знал, что шкура есть. В конце концов, именно он бронировал это шале три месяца назад, и извел хозяев своими дотошными расспросами. 

Еще Артур точно знал, какого размера и высоты в шале кровать, ширину диванов, емкость ванны и глубину бассейна перед сауной. Все это должно было обязательно пригодиться, а Артур считал, что любой экспромт следует хорошо подготовить. 

Этой поездки с Имсом он, можно сказать, ждал всю жизнь. Все должно было, просто обязано было идти по плану.

***

Артур был единственным ребенком. В богатой, образцово-показательной семье, проживавшей в самом центре Манхэттена в нарядном доме с окнами на Центральный парк. У папы Артура, Эйба Миллера, на полке в офисе стояли двенадцать статуэток Грэмми, напротив них, для контраста, в бронированном шкафу за прозрачным стеклом находилась скрипка Гварнери, а в приемной все время сидел кто-то со знакомым всему свету лицом. 

Мать, Фрэнки Миллер, в девичестве Франческа, происходила из огромной итальянской семьи с разветвленным фамильным древом и запутанными родственными связями с другими итальянскими семьями Нью-Йорка. Чтобы отвлекаться от семейных проблем, у матери была галерея современного искусства «Остров пряностей» и модная кофейня «Венера», прямо напротив галереи, чтобы не терять драгоценного времени в пробках.

Ясное дело, что в таких условиях у Артура не было ни единого шанса вырасти несчастным ребенком. Так и было, пока Артуру не исполнилось шесть лет, и он не узнал, что не все в жизни можно получить, сказав: «Хочу!».

Была середина июля. В загородном доме в Лонг-Айленде праздновали день рождения отца. Гости прибывали и прибывали, нанятые официанты сновали с подносами туда и сюда по лужайке, стараясь не споткнуться о детей, носившихся как потерявшие управления ракеты класса земля-земля. 

Проходивший по замысловатой траектории полет Артура был прерван отцом, ловко схватившим его за плечо, как раз когда Артур уже почти оторвался от кузена Роберта. Артур забрыкался в руках у отца, провожая взглядом кузена, который продемонстрировал отличную динамику и резво вильнул в сторону, чтобы не быть пойманным. 

Однако на кузена никто и не покушался. Кому нужен этот Роберт, кроме его крикливой мамаши?

Отец подхватил Артура на руки, пригладил ему волосы и сказал, отдуваясь так, словно это он только что несся по траве со всех ног:

\- Ну вот и он, - и перехватил Артура поудобнее. – Артур, это мистер Имс. Что надо сказать?  
\- Добрый день, мистер Имс, - заученно произнес Артур, дрыгнув по инерции ногами, но тщетно, отец держал его крепко.  
\- Привет, детка. Смотри-ка, что я тебе принес, - сказал незнакомец бархатным голосом, и тогда Артур наконец-то поднял глаза, чтобы рассмотреть человека перед собой.

***

Артур был твердо убежден, что Имс – это джинн. Имс был одет как джинн, пах как джинн, и разговаривал как джинн. 

Если бы Артур был взрослым человеком, а не шестилетним мальчиком, он бы, скорее всего, описал Имса совсем по-другому. Он бы упомянул рубашку от Этро, дорогущий селективный парфюм – отчетливые ноты кардамона и сандала, а также красивый баритон, богатый обертонами, и британский акцент.

Но Артуру было всего шесть лет, и ему казалось, что к нему в дом попал кто-то прямиком из настоящей сказки. Имс подарил ему кружевной металлический шар розово-желтого цвета размером с маленькую дыню, где внутри сложно переплетались тоненькие рельсы и трубочки, и по этим рельсам и трубочкам нужно было перекатывать другой, маленький шарик из нарядного сиреневого стекла.

Артур был совершенно очарован хитрым шаром, а еще тем, что его новый знакомый не сбежал, едва вручив подарок, как делали все остальные взрослые, а долго возился вместе с Артуром, занимаясь новой игрушкой.

Правда, потом Имс сделал попытку присоединиться к остальным гостям, но Артур был начеку. Он потащил Имса к столам, накрытым белыми жесткими скатертями, и подробно доложил ему про свои игрушки, про вредного кота Доминика, который дрыхнет дни и ночи напролет, вместо того, чтобы играть с Артуром, про противных кузенов и про скучную мисс Ариадну в музыкальной школе. 

Больше Имс сбежать не пробовал, и вечер закончился просто изумительно: Артур лежал в кровати, шар покоился на подушке рядом, а Имс, усевшись у Артура в ногах, рассказывал ему сказки. Артур уснул, мечтая оказаться в сказке вместе с Имсом. 

Наутро Имса, конечно, уже не было. 

Артур рыдал. И даже попробовал дрыгать ногами. Он видел, так делал кузен Роберт. Артур требовал вернуть Имса и поселить его вместе с ними. Он хотел свою сказку обратно, и немедленно. Немедленно! Дрыганье не помогло – мать поджала губы, отец рассердился и отправил Артура в его комнату, подумать над своим поведением. 

Над поведением Артур подумал. Метод кузена Роберта оказался дурацким. Артур понял, что дрыганьем ногами точно ничего не добьешься. Надо было придумать что-то другое.

***

К счастью, Имс пропал не навсегда. Он то и дело появлялся, не часто, может быть два-три раза в год, но все равно регулярно. Вместе с Имсом всегда появлялись удивительные подарки. Даже книги, которые он привозил Артуру, были не такие, какие обычно дарили родители и родственники. Книги Имса пахли странствиями и приключениями, в них были толстые желтоватые страницы, которые Артур гладил пальцами.

Лет до двенадцати Артур был стопроцентно уверен, что Имс – пират. Артур даже надеялся как-нибудь застукать его. Имс всегда появлялся с большим шикарным саквояжем из толстой красноватой кожи, и Артур спал и видел забраться в этот саквояж. Саквояж выглядел так, что предположить, что там хранятся такие банальные вещи, как одежда и смена белья, было решительно невозможно.

В лучших традициях пиратов Артур решил предпринять рейд. День был пасмурный, к вечеру полил сильный дождь, после ужина мать ушла к себе, а отец и Имс засели в кабинете. Артур немного поиграл в приставку, снял кроссовки и тихо-тихо, скользя носками по паркету, спустился на первый этаж. Дверь кабинета была закрыта неплотно, слышались голоса. Он помедлил, потом, все так же стараясь не производить ни единого звука, прокрался мимо, свернул в коридор, добрался до гостевой комнаты и, выдохнув, нажал ручку.

Надо сказать, что к двенадцати годам Артур уже далеко ушел по дороге совершенствования способов, как получить желаемое. Куда там кузену Роберту с его «мама, можно мне?..». Вот еще! Артур никого не спрашивал, можно или нет. Артур думал, как сделать так, чтобы все получилось. 

И поэтому Артур вот уже два месяца, поджидая следующий визит Имса, педантично, раз в две недели, смазывал все дверные петли и ручки. Причем делал это по ночам, чтобы не вызывать ненужных вопросов. Точно так же он тщательно следил, чтобы не скрипел паркет и ящики шкафа и туалетного стола в гостевой комнате, для чего тайком от горничных щедро натирал их воском.

Артур очень медленно закрыл за собой дверь, прислушался, готовый сбежать в любую минуту, но все было тихо. 

В комнате было темно. Шторы были раздвинуты, и окно выделялось в общей черноте серым прямоугольником. Свет Артур, конечно, включать не стал. Он мог бы пройти по комнате с закрытыми глазами и ничего не задел бы – подготовка к рейду включала не только смазывание петель, но и тренировки на ориентирование в темных замкнутых пространствах, заполненных мебелью и другими предметами интерьера. 

В комнате пахло Имсом. 

Артур двинулся к шкафу. В простенке между шкафом и окном располагалась специальная подставка, на которую обычно клали багажные сумки. 

Он не ошибся. Пухлый бок саквояжа тускло поблескивал в бледных серых отсветах от окна. Артур еще раз прислушался: в доме царила полная тишина. Только капли дождя бухали о подоконник снаружи, да и то как-то лениво. 

Артур протянул руку. Пальцы нащупали зубчики молнии. Артур сделал шажок, просовывая ладонь внутрь, нащупал что-то твердое, и в этот момент на его запястье легла чужая рука.  
Артур не заорал благим матом только потому, что другая рука захлопнула ему рот. Сердце улетело в пятки, а потом, недолго думая, свалилось куда-то дальше. От ужаса в голове не осталось ни одной мысли.

\- И что же, дорогуша, ты делаешь в моей комнате, в полной темноте? – сказали ему на ухо.

Имс! 

Артура враз накрыло и облегчением, и досадой. Поймали! Да откуда же он тут взялся? Они же с отцом должны были сидеть в кабинете!

\- Имс, ты меня напугал! – буркнул Артур и дернулся.

Имс немедленно его отпустил. 

\- А ты как меня напугал, детка! – сказал Имс и щелкнул выключателем.

Мягкий желтый свет загнал тени в углы. Имс уселся в кресло и радушно повел рукой, указывая Артуру на кресло напротив. Артур метнул жадный взгляд на сумку, сел в кресло и повесил голову, уставившись в узоры на ковре.

Было очень стыдно. Стыдно за то, что поймали в прямом смысле слова за руку. Стыда по поводу желания забраться в сумку Артур нисколько не испытывал.

Имс щелкнул зажигалкой, закурил и спросил:

\- Ну и?

Сказать Артуру было нечего. Правда – «мне ужасно хотелось посмотреть, что у тебя в сумке, Имс!» - звучала жалко и по-идиотски. Складного вранья Артур сочинить не сообразил. Не предполагал, что понадобится. С импровизацией у Артура было неважно, он это знал, и сейчас корил себя за то, что не подстраховался. 

Выходило – подготовился все же плохо. Артур покусал губы и приготовился к нотациям и попрекам.

\- Детка, - задушевно сказал Имс, выдыхая дым кольцами, - нельзя недооценивать противника. Это очень опасно. Чрезмерная самоуверенность чревата неожиданностями.

Артур поднял голову и уставился на Имса во все глаза. Тот продолжал курить как ни в чем не бывало, и внимательно разглядывал Артура.

\- Ты понадеялся, что мы с твоим отцом сидим в кабинете. А надо было проверить.  
\- Вы там и сидели, я слышал голоса, - пробурчал Артур.

Он немного воспрял духом – нотации у Имса были какие-то не такие, как у родителей. И вообще мало походили на нотации.

\- Именно! – Имс поднял вверх палец. – Именно! Ты слышал голоса. А чьи это были голоса? Вот!

Артур опять надулся. Затея оказалась провальной. И он действительно не понимал, как Имс оказался в комнате, когда должен был быть в кабинете, и -кстати! – почему это он прятался там в темноте? То есть, получается, Имс его ждал? Ждал, чтобы схватить за руку, напугать до чертей? В коленках Артур до сих пор ощущал некоторую слабость.

Откуда же он узнал?

\- Артур, любопытство – не порок, - Имс окинул раздосадованного Артура еще одним долгим внимательным взглядом и поднялся на ноги.

Артур следил, как Имс перенес сумку на кровать, заглянул внутрь, словно ему и самому было любопытно, и снова повернулся к Артуру:

\- Но если ты от неожиданности не можешь сразу придумать дельное вранье, значит, выдумывать отмазки надо заранее. И лучше не одну.

Артур тяжело вздохнул.

\- Иди-ка сюда, дорогуша, - позвал его Имс.

Он вынул из саквояжа плоский черный кейс, положил его на кровать и кивнул Артуру.

Артур покосился на Имса. Тот стоял рядом, засунув руки в карманы и ждал. Артур отщелкнул задвижку, откинул крышку и замер. Внутри кейс был выложен поролоном, и в вырезанных в нем гнездах матово лоснился черным боком пистолет и какие-то детали. Артур смотрел на пистолет, вытаращив глаза, и не мог вымолвить ни слова.

\- Нравится? – нарушил молчание Имс.

Артур всхлипнул и обхватил Имса руками, сильно-сильно! На глазах выступили слезы, и он уткнулся лицом Имсу в бок, чувствуя щекой через ткань тепло кожи. 

\- Забери меня с собой, Имс! – выдохнул Артур. – Забери меня отсюда, ну пожалуйста, Имс, забери! Пожалуйста!  
\- Не сейчас, - сказал Имс и потрепал его по голове. – Потом, если ты захочешь.  
\- Я захочу! – с жаром воскликнул Артур. Из-за того, что рубашка Имса лезла в рот, получилось невнятно, но Имс понял.  
\- Если захочешь, - повторил он. – А теперь послушай внимательно: это надо спрятать. Сможешь?

Артур согласно затряс головой. 

\- Спрячешь получше, чтобы никто не нашел, - повторил Имс. – А отцу скажешь, что хочешь заниматься стрельбой. Скрипка – это, конечно, прелестно, но лучше, если кроме смычка ты освоишь еще какое-нибудь оружие. Хорошо? Детка, я могу на тебя надеяться?

***

В последний год школы, перед колледжем, произошло событие, которое четко дало понять Артуру: он не стал ни на дюйм ближе к поставленной цели. Что бы он там себе по этому поводу не думал. А еще он понял, что можно хотеть человека до потери сознания и в то же время ненавидеть его до пятен перед глазами.

Той весной Имс впервые явился в гости не один. Господи, Артуру даже в голову не могло прийти, что Имс будет не один. Что он вообще может быть – не один. 

На Пасху устроили большой прием. Праздновали снова за городом, вместо родственников в этот раз пригласили музыкальную тусовку отца и деятелей искусств из материнского окружения. Родители лезли из кожи вон, чтобы мероприятие удалось. Артур ждал Имса. Он нетерпеливо поглядывал в сторону ворот. По расчетам Артура Имсу было самое время появиться. И вот подъехало такси, из него вылез Имс, замешкался, зачем-то обошел машину, потом открыл дверцу и помог выбраться наружу какой-то рыжей девушке в цветастом платье.

Артур сообразил закрыть рот только тогда, когда Имс со спутницей уже почти подошли к нему.

Он был не просто ошеломлен. Он был парализован. Первые несколько секунд, пока он, не отрываясь пялился на тоненькую нежную ручку с алыми ноготками, лежавшую на локте Имса, он на самом деле не мог дышать. Горло свело спазмом, он пытался вдохнуть, у него ничего не получалось, и на мгновение Артура охватила паника.

Потом все как-то отмерло, воздух с сипом пошел через заржавевшее горло внутрь, Артур повернулся и бросился в дом, не обращая внимания на донесшееся сзади «Артур!».

Он думал только о том, как бы побыстрее добраться до своей комнаты, запереться там и прижать к голове подушку, чтобы заглушить все звуки празднества внизу на лужайке. Чтобы заглушить это хрипловатое низкое «Артур».

Толку от подушки было мало.

***

Артур понял, что влюблен в Имса, одним тихим февральским утром. С неба вниз плыли редкие крупные снежинки, все вокруг было томным и тихим, словно в замедленной киносъемке. Эпохальное событие произошло в самой романтической обстановке. Артур встретился с Имсом в музее Метрополитен, чтобы посмотреть на Вермеера. Имс рассказывал, как заправский искусствовед, но Артур ничего не слышал. И ничего не видел, кроме лица Имса, от которого не мог оторвать глаз. Имс кружил вокруг «Молодой женщины с кувшином воды», воодушевленно вещал о светотени и аксонометрии, а Артур думал только о том, что тень от ресниц Имса вполне достойна кисти Вермеера. И ухо, и шея, трогательно беззащитная сзади – Имс недавно постригся, и Артура гипнотизировал почти наголо выбритый затылок. Ну и, конечно, рот – взгляд Артура сместился ниже, и уже не мог оторваться от движения губ Имса, от того, как они округлялись, растягивались, снова сжимались, пока Имс произносил свои прочувствованные речи по поводу голландских художников эпохи барокко.

С тех пор Артур стал думать о поцелуях с Имсом. Понадобилось не очень много времени, чтобы он стал думать и о других вещах с Имсом. 

Артур стал смотреть на Имса совсем другими глазами, и внезапно Артуру открылось много нового. Артур с некоторой неприязнью вдруг осознал, что Имс нравится людям. Очень нравится людям, причем практически всем. Еще неприятнее почему-то оказался тот факт, что сам Имс об этом отлично знал и пользовался напропалую. 

С некоторых пор Имс осел в Нью-Йорке. Он завел себе маленькую темную лавку в Гринвич-Виллидж, где делал вид, что торгует антиквариатом. С лавкой было что-то не так, и об этом Артур догадался гораздо раньше, чем о своей влюбленности. Имс был вовсе не против, если Артур после школы забредал на пару часов к нему, и Артур наблюдал, наблюдал, наблюдал. 

Если в лавку забредали случайные покупатели, Имс расцветал и распускал хвост, как какой-нибудь павлин. Он заливался соловьем, стрелял глазами, играл голосом, очаровывал и околдовывал, и покупатели вываливались из лавки на улицу обычно в полной прострации и с какой-нибудь ненужной фигней в руках, проданной за совсем нефиговые деньги. Лампочка обаяния Имса включалась и выключалась по необходимости. Были и другие посетители, явно не случайные, хотя и с некоторыми из них Имс вел себя точно так же. По правде сказать, с большинством людей Имс вел себя точно так же. С некоторыми Имс вообще себя никак не вел, а быстро провожал в заднюю комнату, а Артура обычно в таких случаях выпроваживал. 

Если посетителей не было, Имс занимался Артуром. Они ходили в кино, и в музеи, и в художественные галереи, хотя, видит бог, художеств Артуру и так хватало. В то время он как раз пребывал в состоянии холодной войны с матерью, потому что объявил родителям прямо: в его случае природа решила отдохнуть на ребенке гениев, поэтому ни музыканта, ни художника из него не выйдет, никаких творческих высот он брать не будет, а пойдет по занудной и скучной стезе юриспруденции. 

И что для мальчика с еврейскими корнями это, вообще-то, нормально! 

Самым удивительным было то, что планы еврейского мальчика вполне поддержала итальянская родня, с которой мать тоже немедленно вступила в войну. 

Но с Имсом Артур был готов ходить куда угодно. Даже на балет, слава богу, до этого ни разу не дошло. Любитель живописи и предметов искусства, Имс был абсолютно равнодушен к музыке. Позже Артур понял, что Имс вообще был равнодушен к любому нематериальному искусству, кроме, пожалуй, литературы и драматического театра. Иногда, очень редко, под настроение, Имс мог цитировать наизусть целые куски из книг, и тогда Артур завороженно смотрел, как Имс словно превращается в других людей. Для этого Имсу даже не были нужны никакие атрибуты вроде париков или грима, или костюмов. Что-то происходило с его лицом и фигурой, и перед Артуром оказывался совершенно другой человек. Незнакомец. Или наоборот, кто-то хорошо известный, близко знакомый. 

Это было жутко и прекрасно, и это сводило Артура с ума. 

Разноликий Имс и буйство гормонов. Жизнь Артура стала намного тяжелее, чем была раньше, когда Артур довольствовался редкими визитами, подарками и задушевными разговорами. Когда он был младше, он легче отвлекался на что-то еще. Имс и раньше всегда незримо присутствовал где-то внутри, но теперь Артур просто не мог думать ни о чем другом. Спасал только самоконтроль и железная самодисциплина, которые Артуру приходилось тренировать ежечасно, и по степени невозмутимости с Артуром теперь могла бы посоперничать, наверное, только английская королева.

Итальянская половина Артура булькала и кипела, и требовала немедленных, срочных действий. Броситься Имсу на шею, объясниться в любви, выпить для храбрости и соблазнить.

Еврейская половина все эти эмоции категорически отвергала. Броситься на шею было технически сложно. Потому что Артур уже перерос Имса. Ненамного, но перерос. Объясняться в любви было тоже стремно, потому что объясняться предстояло перед человеком, который сам кого угодно мог заговорить до умопомрачения. Наверняка у Имса был иммунитет к словесным излияниям.

С соблазнением все обстояло еще хуже. Артур знал, что у него хорошая фигура и все остальное тоже вполне ничего себе, и в школе, кстати, Артур пользовался большой популярностью, но одно дело сопливые одноклассники и одноклассницы, и совсем другое – взрослый Имс. Взрослый Имс, от которого у Артура захватывало дух. Артура терзали сомнения, вполне естественные для его лет, но, по большому счету, все упиралось в одно: отсутствие опыта. 

Набираться этого опыта с одноклассниками не хотелось. Да что уж там – вообще не хотелось никакого опыта, если при этом речь не шла об Имсе.

Занудная, но здравомыслящая еврейская половина Артура задавила итальянскую половину авторитетом, и было решено: терпеть. 

Время придет, и Имс рано или поздно окажется в руках Артура.

***

Рыжая подружка Имса разнесла выпестованное терпение Артура в ноль.

Жалостью к себе Артур упивался ровно сорок две минуты. После чего встал, по-новому заправил кровать, проветрил комнату, переоделся в свежие легкие брюки и майку-поло, после чего навестил ванную комнату родителей.

Еще через пятнадцать минут он был на лужайке, среди гостей. Артур улыбался, как победительница конкурса «Мисс Америка», такой же широченной и замороженной улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал. Он нашел Имса и его подругу.

Подружка, имени которой Артур так и не узнал, да и, честно сказать, не собирался узнавать, сидела за одним из столиков и болтала с кузеном Робертом и его мамашей, артуровой теткой. Имс опирался локтями на спинку ее стула и сиял. 

Очень удачно. Артур махнул рукой официанту. 

Примерно через час, большую часть которого рыжая девица провела в туалете, Имс вынужден был отвести ее к машине и увезти. Артур, как положено хорошему хозяину, помогал матери проводить гостей, настаивая на том, что нужно остаться и вызвать скорую помощь. Куда же ехать в таком состоянии! Девица из рыжей стала почти серой, Артур предложил вызвать их семейного врача, если не подходит скорая, и с ангельским сочувствием на лице кивал, когда мать обещала найти виноватых и разобраться со всей возможной строгостью.

Наутро, когда мать с отцом пили кофе и обсуждали вечеринку, радуясь, что никто больше не пострадал и происшествие удалось замять, Артур предложил написать рекламацию в кейтеринговую службу. Отец отмахнулся, заметив, что еще вечером поговорил с Имсом, и с девушкой все в порядке. Ну, кроме испорченного платья. Мать поморщилась, но согласилась, что раздувать историю не стоит. Артур знал, что мать с трудом переносит Имса, было ясно, что ей хочется побыстрее забыть неприятный случай, и не хочется разбирательств. Родители строго посмотрели на Артура, и он, как хороший сын, немедленно согласился не раздувать. Да какое ему-то дело до какой-то там девушки!

В воскресенье вечером семья вернулась в свою квартиру, а утром Артур сходил на почту и отправил на адрес лавки Имса пустую капсулу, порошок из которой он подсыпал в фужер с шампанским нежеланной гостьи.

Этим же вечером курьер в форме книжной сети появился на пороге квартиры и отдал Артуру упакованную в яркий пластик посылку. Судя по весу, там была какая-то толстая книга, и Артуру не пришлось особенно врать матери.

Артур не заказывал никаких книг и практически сразу догадался, что посылка – от Имса. У себя в комнате он разодрал пакет. Ему на колени спланировал тонкий листок. Артур сперва взглянул на золотое тиснение на обложке книги – «Справочник по фармакологии». Потом перевел взгляд на листок. На листке вычурным почерком Имса, с завитушками и загогулинами, было написано: «Детка, я впечатлен! Я даже не подозревал, что ты НАСТОЛЬКО ревнивый».

Так началась новая стадия их отношений.

***

Так началась новая стадия их отношений, но Артур тогда об этом не знал. Более того, Артур был уверен, что теперь вообще не будет никаких отношений. 

Он все испортил.

Имс пропал. То есть – вообще.

После той коротенькой записки, вложенной в справочник по фармацевтике, Артур не слышал о нем больше ничего. Осторожные расспросы родителей не дали никаких результатов, они тоже ничего не знали. Да к тому же и мать начала что-то подозревать, очень уж пристально смотрела на Артура, стоило ему только помянуть Имса. Артур счел за лучшее прекратить все разговоры на эту тему. Что там могла думать мать, его как раз не очень интересовало. Но внимание было лишним. 

Лавка была заперта. Артур навещал ее сначала каждый день в течение двух месяцев. Это было несложно, всего лишь небольшой крюк по дороге из школы. Раньше он пролетал это расстояние как на крыльях, но теперь путь стал мучительным. Он выходил из школы и шел медленно, но постепенно увеличивал темп и к двери лавки практически бежал – впустую. Оттуда и до дома Артур брел еле передвигая ноги. 

На третий месяц Артур стал ходить к лавке раз в неделю, но это тоже было бесполезно. Ничего не менялось, только прибывала пыль в окнах. Стекло мутнело от грязи. Еще немного, и ничего нельзя будет разглядеть вообще.

Поделиться было не с кем, и некому было пожаловаться, так что Артур ел себя сам.

Подсыпать слабительное подружке Имса было очень опрометчивым шагом. И неразумным. Недальновидным! Теперь Артур это отлично понимал, но сделанного не воротишь. Отравление было равносильно признанию в любви, против которого так сильно выступала его еврейская половина. Итальянская, чьих рук делом все и было, тихо сидела в уголке и не отсвечивала. 

Школа закончилась, в положенный срок пришли письма из колледжей. Гарвард ждал Артура, родители сияли от счастья и планировали длительное турне по Европе.

Артур отказался. Ему хотелось лежать на кровати, плевать в пустой потолок, и чтобы куда-нибудь делась тоска. Впрочем, его все же хватило на то, чтобы очень разумно и аргументированно объяснить свой отказ. Артур произнес жаркую речь о том, что после школы и перед первым годом в университете ему следует отдохнуть, привести в порядок голову, а не набивать ее новыми впечатлениями в музеях Италии, Франции и Испании.

Отец особо не сопротивлялся, а вот мать возмущалась и заламывала руки целую неделю, прежде чем оставить Артура в покое. Для матери отдых означал в первую очередь обилие новых впечатлений, и то, что Артур собирался просидеть два летних месяца в Нью-Йорке, в самую жару, было для нее как удар в спину.

Артур намекнул, что в Италии и Франции в это время вряд ли будет прохладнее, но мать величественным жестом отринула все возражения. На мгновение она вдруг так напомнила Артуру Имса, что у него даже помутилось перед глазами и возникла абсурдная мысль, что это Имс опять притворяется, передразнивая его мать.

Но нет, конечно, нет. Артур уперся, отец пытался выступать в роли миротворца – безуспешно, разумеется, и наконец родители уехали.

Артур вздохнул с облегчением. Удивительным образом тоска тоже как-то ослабела, так что Артур на самом деле отлично провел каникулы, деля время между книгами и тиром. На месте мишени он представлял лицо Имса, и пули одна за другой ложились в яблочко, без единого промаха.

***

Весь первый семестр в колледже Артур старательно учился, заработав репутацию ботаника, с которым лучше не связываться. Он не рвался в популярные компании, держался дружелюбно и радушно, но сохранял дистанцию, на подначки не реагировал, но если кто-то, по мнению Артура, переходил границы, то лез в драку первым и не раздумывая. 

Это пугало людей, потому что Артур никогда не заводился, не накручивал себя оскорблениями в адрес оппонента. Он просто молча бил, часто без предупреждения.

И всегда выходил сухим из воды. С Артуром Миллером предпочитали не связываться. Гораздо удобнее было состоять с ним в условно-дружеских отношениях, на тех условиях, которые предлагал Артур.

Так начала рождаться репутация Артура как бесчувственного, но хорошо воспитанного и умного бревна с большими связями.  
На самом деле Артур кипел эмоциями. Просто никто об этом не подозревал. Внутри у него бушевал целый океан, и куча сил уходила только на то, чтобы не выпускать эту стихию наружу. 

***

Второе Рождество в Гарварде принесло Артуру новую встречу с Имсом. К этому времени Артур уже полностью распрощался с любыми надеждами увидеть Имса еще хотя бы раз, а если что-то такое и тлело внутри груди, вызывая ночами прилив жара к глазам, то это случалось крайне редко, и наутро Артур ничего такого не помнил. Итальянская половина топала ногой и решительно заявляла: «Да, ничего такого мы не помним!», еврейская терпеливо поправляла на носу воображаемые очки и помалкивала.

Артур как раз закончил все дела, учтиво распрощался с профессорами, пожелав счастливого Рождества, и шел к своему корпусу, планируя собрать вещи и сразу отнести их в багажник машины. Вечером он собирался ненадолго заглянуть на вечеринку, куда его настойчиво приглашали, чтобы поддержать необходимую социализацию, а рано утром он хотел выехать в Нью-Йорк, чтобы провести Рождество с семьей.

В первый момент Артур не понял, почему замерло, а потом так сильно стукнуло в груди сердце. Как будто глаза заметили что-то, что мозг еще не успел осознать. Он огляделся, замедлив шаг, и взгляд зацепился за силуэт в паре сотен ярдов впереди. Прямо перед входом в общежитие, под развесистым платаном.

Артур вдохнул, выдохнул и двинулся вперед. Первым побуждением, на редкость идиотским, было убежать. Вторым, не менее идиотским – броситься вперед со всех ног и повиснуть на шее. Обе внутренние половины молчали как парализованные, так что пришлось справляться самому. Мощным волевым усилием Артур заставил себя идти в том же темпе, не подскакивая от радости.

Надо сказать, Имс отлично вписывался в пейзаж зимнего кампуса. На нем был твидовый коричневый в оранжевую искру пиджак с замшевыми заплатками на локтях, мягкие темные шерстяные брюки и замшевые же броги. Руки были затянуты в кожаные перчатки, а шею обвивал медного оттенка шафр, от которого в глазах Имса играли золотые искры. Хоть прямо сейчас на обложку Вэнити Фэйр. 

Артур поджал губы. Он не знал, как себя вести. Прошло почти два года, ему было почти двадцать, и он давно не был нежно влюбленным мальчиком.

Он был уже взрослым, хотя и молодым мужчиной. Вот только влюбленность никуда не делась. Стоило Имсу улыбнуться, как правда колом ударила Артура в грудь – ничто никуда не делось.

\- Привет, Имс, - сказал Артур с прохладцей.  
\- Привет, детка, - разулыбался Имс и пристально, без всякого стеснения оглядел Артура с ног до головы.

Взгляд этот был такой тяжелый, что Артуру показалось, что его ощупывают руками. Это смущало. Он моргнул и отвел глаза.

А вот Имса, кажется, ничего смутить не могло. Он улыбался, он обнял Артура, как ни в чем не бывало, он хлопнул его по плечу. На лице у Имса была написана только радость от встречи и ничего больше, от глаз к вискам разбегались смешливые морщинки. Имс был прекрасен, как утренний рассвет, и ничуть не изменился.

Артур поднял руки и неловко обнял Имса в ответ. Имсу, кажется, только этого и не хватало. Он немедленно взял Артура под ручку и заявил:

\- Ну, дорогуша, ты должен мне тут все показать! Как ты поживаешь? Я очень, очень скучал! – вот так вот просто.

Артур испытал внезапное и сильнейшее желание треснуть Имса по лбу. И пнуть. 

И поцеловать, взасос, сильно, смяв этот нахальный улыбающийся рот.

Артур еще не знал, что так теперь будет всегда, но осознание этого факта было не за горами.

Они добрались до ближайшей кофейни, уселись у окна, и Имс, не дав Артуру и рта раскрыть, заказал себе ристретто, а Артуру – большой латте на соевом молоке с корицей и яблочным сиропом. И пока Артур спрашивал себя, откуда Имсу так хорошо известно, какой именно кофе Артур предпочитает, Имс уже со всем возможным удобством развалился в кресле, размотал шарф и принялся сыпать вопросами.

\- Где тебя носило два года? – надеясь, что звучит не слишком обиженным, спросил Артур, когда удалось вклиниться в разглагольствования.  
\- Да так, пришлось помотаться по свету, ты же знаешь, какая у меня работа, - Имс неопределенно повел рукой и тут же сменил тему. 

На самом деле, Артур не знал. Он уже давным-давно понял, что торговля антиквариатом не что иное, как прикрытие, но чем на самом деле занимался Имс, так и осталось неизвестным. Артур, разумеется, догадывался, что чем-то нелегальным, однако без всякой определенности.

Спросить он не решился. Имс снова возник в его жизни, его появление, внезапное и непринужденное, ощущалось как нежданный и тем более драгоценный рождественский подарок, и Артур боялся что-нибудь испортить неосторожными расспросами. Он чувствовал себя до одури счастливым, просто глядя на то, как Имс пьет кофе, болтает, щурится на желтый свет ламп и улыбается. Ему, Артуру.

Ничего не изменилось. Все осталось как прежде, если не стало хуже. В этот предрождественский вечер, напрочь забыв о вечеринке, Артур знал только одно: он не хочет, чтобы Имс пролетал мимо него как комета раз в несколько лет. Он хочет эту звезду на своем небосклоне постоянно.

А для этого следовало постараться.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Артур вышел из ванной, Имс и в самом деле уже развалился на шкуре перед камином. Дрова, потрескивая, пылали, переливаясь ало-оранжевыми разводами, защитный экран из жаропрочного стекла множил огненные языки, сам будто плавясь.

Имс, в одних пижамных штанах в веселенькую сиреневую полосочку, возлежал на горе подушек с бокалом вина в руке. Артур огляделся – ну конечно, диваны без подушек выглядели осиротевшими, зато Имс смотрелся падишахом. За окном взвизгнул ветер, и картина перед глазами Артура стала казаться еще уютнее.

\- Ну и? – сказал Имс.   
\- Что? – отозвался Артур, изображая непонимание.  
\- Вино, камин, меха и голый любовник, - послушно объяснил Имс, как тупому школьнику, - наводит на мысли?  
\- Ты не оставил мне простора для импровизации, - рассмеялся Артур, усаживаясь перед камином по-турецки и принимая бокал, который ему протянул Имс.  
\- И слава богу, - заметил Имс, - не надо тут никакой импровизации, дорогой. Делай, что положено, и не тормози.

Да уж, подумала еврейская половина Артура, хватит уже испытывать наше терпение! Хватать и трахать, грубо, но доходчиво пояснила половина итальянская.

Артур отставил бокал в сторону, чтобы не задеть, и стянул с себя свитер. Имс тоже заерзал, отодвинул подальше все стекло и полез помогать со свитером.

Они возились на теплой шкуре, трогали друг друга и целовались до пятен перед глазами, Имс шептал Артуру на ухо всякие пошлые глупости, которые не произносят вслух, и Артур тлел как те дрова в камине. Имс в его руках смотрелся так уместно, так восхитительно, что у Артура комок в горле стоял.  
Пять лет. Ведь уже пять лет, и все как в первый раз! Немыслимо, убийственно прекрасно.

И Артур снова, как и уже много раз до этого, отложил разговор, который он собирался начать давным-давно, да так за пять лет и не собрался. Заниматься любовью с Имсом было гораздо лучше, чем разговаривать. Имс трахался от всей души, со сводящей с ума искренностью и всегда как в последний раз, в отличие от разговоров, где ему не было равных в искусстве умалчивания. 

Они продержались пять лет на гениальном умении Имса скрывать правду и на библейском терпении Артура.

Поездка в Швейцарию была официально задумана как празднование пятой годовщины совместной жизни, а на самом деле Артур собирался, пользуясь романтической временной изоляцией, вытянуть из Имса ответы на все вопросы, которые у него накопились за много-много лет, чтобы наконец избавиться от этого гадкого чувства недоговоренности. Артур хотел расставить все точки над «и» перед тем, как задать самый главный вопрос, и уверял себя, что пора уже прояснить все странности, старательно подавляя голос разума своей еврейской половины, которая призывала не лезть, куда не просят. Ведь главное – доверие, не так ли? 

И все же Артур решил отложить разговор на утро. Имс обнимал его, и целовал, и смешливо фыркал в ухо, и все это вовсе не располагало к каким-то разговорам. Артур малодушно подумал, что и так все отлично, может и правда, не стоит лезть в запертую Синей бородой комнату. Но копившиеся годами необъяснимые странности не давали ему покоя, зудели, как сыпь, и он сказал себе – утром, обязательно.

Да и утром Имс всегда бывал настроен гораздо благодушнее, особенно если вовремя подсунуть ему кофе, апельсиновый сок и сигареты.

Снаружи опять по-разбойничьи засвистел ветер, и Имс поднялся на минутку, чтобы бросить Артуру плед и задернуть шторы на окнах.

\- Ты ведь меня не оставишь, Арти? – прошептал он Артуру на ухо, укладываясь рядом. Артур вздрогнул, в груди тревожно кольнуло. Что это еще за?..  
\- Это что еще за вопросы? – спросил он.  
\- Ничего, просто так, - тут же заюлил Имс, обнял Артура покрепче и тут же потребовал: - Скажи.  
\- Господи, Имс, ты меня иногда поражаешь! – Артур просунул руку под Имса и уже сам подтянул его поближе. – Что сказать?   
\- Что ты всегда будешь со мной, - с готовностью подсказал Имс. – Всегда.  
\- Ну конечно, - сказал Артур, поражаясь в глубине души, как их обоих развезло от вина и понесло куда-то в сопливо-сентиментальные дебри, - я всегда буду с тобой, Имс, что бы ни случилось. Если ты будешь этого хотеть.  
\- О, я буду этого хотеть, детка, даже не сомневайся, - пробормотал Имс и поцеловал Артура в ухо.

***

Позже, перебирая в памяти все подробности их встречи, Артур сообразил, что болтал-то Имс много, а сказать не сказал ничего. Ничего такого, за что можно было бы зацепиться. 

Артур прикинул, что не знает об Имсе почти ничего. Ничего такого, что помогло бы ему найти Имса, если тому вздумается опять пропасть надолго. Имс обмолвился, что надеется теперь провести некоторое время в Америке, и обещал навещать Артура в Гарварде, и они даже обменялись телефонами и почтой.

Это позволяло надеяться, что в ближайшее время Имс не пропадет опять куда глаза глядят, но надежда – это, знаете ли, такое эфемерное понятие. Ее не посчитаешь в процентах, и не вычислишь с помощью формул, и даже теория вероятности особо тут не поможет. Нужны были точные сведения, и Артур собирался их добыть, чего бы это ему не стоило.

Он начал копать. Теперь он был старше, и опытнее, и знал гораздо больше. У него были связи. 

Но ничего не получалось. Имс был, и в то же время его словно не было. У Имса был номер страховки, и загранпаспорт, и водительское удостоверение – Артур все же улучил момент и ухитрился вытянуть портмоне из кармана Имса. 

Артуру стоило неимоверных трудов добыть информацию по страховке, но его ждал большой облом – страховкой Имс не пользовался. Никогда.

Впрочем, Артур быстро додумался, что документы липовые. По ним выходило, что Имсу слегка за тридцать, то есть он был старше Артура едва ли больше чем на десять лет, а этого никак не могло быть. 

Артур знал, что Имс как минимум ровесник его отца. Отцу было пятьдесят два года.

В следующую же встречу Артур попристальнее пригляделся к Имсу, и его ждало обескураживающее открытие – с какой стороны ни посмотри, Имс выглядел на свой возраст по документам. У него была свежая, хорошо натянутая кожа молодого человека слегка за тридцать, хорошая фигура с заметно тренированной мускулатурой, четкие яркие татуировки, а ведь их Артур помнил с детства.

Он верил и не верил собственным глазам. Память играла с Артуром дурную шутку. Он помнил Имса раньше, много лет назад точно таким же, как и сейчас. Однако, этого никак не могло быть. Тем более сейчас, после перерыва, когда впечатления по определению были свежими. 

Имс выглядел молодо, и не просто выглядел – он и был молодым. Необъяснимо, но факт, и Артур не знал, что делать с этим фактом.

Будем наблюдать и копать, решила еврейская половина. Итальянская согласно закивала. Последнее время внутри Артура наблюдалось поразительное единодушие.

Артур копил и копил информацию, раскладывая по воображаемым полочкам внутри своей головы все: упоминания мест и людей, которые могли быть враньем, оговорки, которые могли быть вовсе не оговорками, движения, мимику, интонации… он запоминал все, и в то же время его не покидало ощущение, что он держит руки под водой. Вот вода, ее видно, он ее чувствует, ее даже можно попробовать на вкус, но нельзя схватить, как ни старайся. 

Имс был как вода и все время куда-то утекал, хотя, как и обещал, пока никуда не пропадал. Он время от времени, примерно раз в месяц, навещал Артура в кампусе, он болтал с Артуром по скайпу и то и дело строчил в вайбер.

А еще Имс флиртовал. Много и беззастенчиво, и вот этим сильно отличался от того Имса, которого Артур знал раньше.

Теперь его такое привычное для слуха Артура «детка» звучало так, что каждый раз было неловко. Имс не стеснялся обнимать Артура на глазах у всех, да что там, при встрече он еще и принюхивался и запросто мог ляпнуть что-то вроде «дивно пахнешь детка, я по тебе скучаю». Каждый раз Артуру хотелось провалиться под землю, хотелось иметь кожу потолще, чтобы не краснеть, и каждый чертов раз его ошпаривало изнутри.

Имс смотрел, будто раздевал, говорил комплименты, доставал наглыми расспросами про подружек и друзей. В такие моменты Артур молчал как на допросе. Во-первых, ему не хотелось обсуждать свою личную жизнь с Имсом. Во-вторых, и обсуждать было нечего, потому что личной жизни у Артура не было.

Раньше Артуру случалось заводить необременительные интрижки. Особенно в начале учебы, когда он думал, что больше не увидит Имса никогда. Артур был хорош собой, и хотя обладал непростым характером, так и речь не заходила ни о чем серьезном. Поэтому найти партнера для секса не составляло никакого труда. Но с тех пор, как Имс стал регулярно появляться в кампусе, за Артуром закрепилась репутация человека, состоящего в серьезных отношениях.

Так что с личной жизнью все было не просто плохо. С личной жизнью все было никак, потому что несмотря на весь флирт, Имс, кажется, не собирался заходить дальше, а Артур не собирался вешаться Имсу на шею. Спасибо, уже пробовали.

Артур устал дрочить в ванной и всерьез опасался, что на ладонях рано или поздно образуются мозоли.

Спасала только учеба.

***

Имс укатился в Африку на полгода. В этот раз, правда, он удосужился предупредить Артура, видите ли, не хотел, чтобы Артур его потерял.

Артур уже привычно подавил желание Имса прибить, попробовал сдержанно распрощаться и обомлел – Имс засунул сумку в такси, велел водителю подождать и обнял Артура.

Если это можно было назвать объятиями. Имс положил руки Артуру на бедра и притянул к себе так плотно, что Артур почувствовал все. Просто все.

\- Когда же ты уже решишься, детка? – сказал Имс и потерся носом о щеку остолбеневшего Артура. – Я устал ждать.  
После чего как ни в чем не бывало забрался в такси и уехал, оставив вытаращившего глаза и потерявшего дар речи Артура на тротуаре в полном одиночестве. 

Когда Артур обрел дар речи снова, а глаза вернулись к своему обычному размеру, ему пришло в голову очень много слов. Сначала это было слово «что» в различных интонациях, потом появились и другие, но было уже поздно.

Имс махнул хвостом и пропал, а Артур остался ждать. Все как всегда.

***

Впрочем, нет. Этим летом у Артура были важные планы. Если они осуществятся, а Артур серьезно рассчитывал сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы этого добиться, карьера его стремительно шагнет вперед.

В конце концов, что еще у него было, кроме карьеры и Имса. С карьерой, по крайней мере, все было понятно.

Пусть Имс порхает по Африке. А Артур поедет в Европу. А точнее – в Швейцарию. 

Швейцария стала первым пунктом путешествия. А вот из Швейцарии Артуру прямиком пришлось лететь в Каир, и, проходя паспортный контроль и по дороге к отелю он с усмешкой думал о том, каковы шансы случайно встретить Имса. Все-таки, они находились на одном континенте.

***

Как раз перед эпохальным возвращением Имса Артур свел знакомство с замечательными людьми, сотрудниками одной большой, очень большой швейцарской страховой компании. Все было предельно официально – Артур Миллер был лучшим студентом на курсе, и ему предложили пройти практику. Сиюминутной материальной пользы от этого не было никакой, зато если рассматривать как долгосрочное вложение в развитие - это был редкий шанс. Которым Артур и воспользовался на полную катушку. Юридический отдел Zurich Insurance был, конечно, образцово-показательным. И таким же образцово-скучным, до зубовного скрежета. 

Артур в то время подумывал о карьере в области криминального права, но тут, почти случайно, буквально на один день, его отправили в маленький департамент, состоящий всего из двух человек - француженки Мол и японца Сайто. Эта милейшая пара занималась тем, что искала пропавшие произведения искусства, застрахованные в Zurich Insurance. Способы, которыми они добывали утерянное, были в большинстве случаев сомнительные, часть – и вовсе противозаконные. Главным было – найти украденное, ну и замести следы. Остальное никого не интересовало, если конфиденциальность была соблюдена, а драгоценность возвращена владельцу. 

Артур был очарован. Вот, вот чем он хотел заниматься. Вот куда вела его судьба, и, кстати, тут он как раз и оценил, как много сделал в свое время для этого Имс, таская юного Артура по музеям.

Конечно, пришлось пахать. Так, что спать иногда удавалось по четыре часа, так, что скрипели мозги и крошились зубы. Но цель того стоила. 

И это все равно было легче, чем добыть Имса. 

***

Оставался последний шаг. Задание было одновременно простое и сложное: найти Ван Гога. Найдешь – и вуаля, Артур получает вожделенную работу и, по умолчанию, радужные перспективы. Не найдешь – не получает ничего.

Подобный подход Артура вполне устраивал. 

Он начал копать.

История украденных «Маков» Винцента Ван Гога была историей халатности и раздолбайства. Воры обнесли каирский музей Мухаммеда Махмуда Халиля, который вот-вот должен был закрыться на ремонт. Видимо, поэтому там толком не работала ни подведенная к экспонатам сигнализация, ни аппаратура слежения. В надежде перехватить картину, спецслужбы блокировали аэропорты, вокзалы, причалы, но все усилия оказались тщетными. Пятьдесят миллионов долларов испарились как лед на солнце, в раме остался клочок бумажки с оттиснутым детским штампиком изображением сердца.

Дело выглядело безнадежным. Артур рыл. Он провел две недели в Каире, потом полетел в Эр-Рияд, вернулся в Африку, на этот раз в Аддис-Абебу, дальше были Загреб, Вена, Париж. За четыре месяца Артур практически облетел весь мир, завел кучу новых, иногда весьма неожиданных знакомств, довел до совершенства свой французский, схлопотал отек Квинки из-за аллергии на неспелое манго и глубокую царапину от, слава богу, прошедшей мимо случайной пули, проверил и свои навыки в прицельной стрельбе, без ложной скромности, они оказались выше всяких похвал, научился не хранить данные на электронных носителях, а записывать на бумагу, а еще лучше запоминать наизусть.   
Конечной точкой путешествия должен был стать Нью-Йорк, и почему-то Артур вовсе не удивился, прочитав адрес в записке, которая стоила Zurich Insurance три тысячи евро. Но это была такая мелочь по сравнению с теми суммами, что Артур уже успел потратить!

Артур поджег записку и бросил в пепельницу, встроенную в уличную урну. Бумажный клочок вспыхнул и осыпался пеплом, и тогда Артур двинулся в путь.

Он не был тут давным давно. Витрины были отмыты дочиста, за ними были нагромождены горы хлама: медные китайские божки, фарфоровые вазы никогда не существовавшей династии Хэнь, дешевые багдадские ковры и тому подобный мусор.

Артур закрыл за собой дверь на задвижку и повернул к стеклу табличку «Закрыто». Где-то в глубине позвякивала посуда. 

Артур пошел на звук, мимо всего этого барахла, словно вынесенного из театральных хранилищ. 

Имс возился с джезвой. По подсобке плыл аромат кофе с пряностями, мешался с парфюмом Имса. 

\- Минуточку!.. – сказал Имс и загремел блюдцами. На столе, среди серебряных мисочек с изюмом и орехами, лежал черный кожаный тубус.

Артур прислонился плечом к дверному косяку. 

\- Ты знаешь, чего мне это стоило? – спросил он устало.  
\- Ну конечно, дорогой мой, - Имс даже не стал утруждаться и изображать смущение. – Ну а как ты хотел?  
\- Там точно Ван Гог? – Артур не сомневался, но все-таки, для проформы надо было спросить.  
\- Обижаешь, Артур, - с укоризной протянул Имс.

Он, наконец, закончил возиться с приготовлением, расставил чашки и перелил в них кофе, следя, чтобы пена красиво легла на поверхности.

Артур достал телефон и написал сообщение Сайто. Ответ пришел немедленно.

\- Через двадцать минут у меня встреча в Голдман-Сакс, - сказал Артур.  
\- Отлично, значит, мы успеем выпить кофе, - довольно откликнулся Имс и подошел к Артуру вплотную. – А потом прогуляемся, погода сегодня отличная.  
\- Это еще куда прогуляемся? – насторожился Артур. Он опять не знал, как вести себя с Имсом, и это опять бесило, и тянуло на неосторожные поступки вроде крепкого хука в челюсть или крепкого поцелуя в эти наглые пухлые губы.  
\- Тут недалеко, - в своей излюбленной туманной манере сказал Имс. Однако, тут же добавил подробностей: - я купил нам квартиру. Но еще можно отказаться, если тебе не понравится.

И пока онемевший Артур хлопал глазами, Имс сам решил вопрос с поцелуями и ударами в челюсть в пользу поцелуев.


	3. Chapter 3

Разговора наутро никакого не получилось.

Потому что утро не наступило.

Артур проснулся среди ночи, вскинулся и несколько минут прислушивался: ему показалось, что его разбудил какой-то резкий звук. Имс лежал рядом, обхватив живот Артура рукой. Артур осторожно убрал руку Имса, поднялся, нашарил и надел штаны, снова прислушался. Все было тихо. Даже ветер больше не шумел.

Ныл висок, и голова ощущалась тяжелым хрупким шаром. Артур неловко повел плечом, покачал головой, расслабляя шею – секс на шкуре удался, а вот спать следовало бы все же перебраться в кровать. Похоже, они надышались дымом из погасшего камина, поэтому и голова такая мутная. Он бросил взгляд на часы на каминной полке – половина четвертого утра. Значит, помимо дыма еще и похмелье. Между первым и вторым раундом они успели выпить еще одну бутылку вина, и все это на почти пустой желудок, ведь не будешь считать за нормальный ужин кусок пармезана, который Имс притащил из холодильника и разламывал пальцами, роняя крошки.

Надо подышать свежим воздухом. А потом заставить Имса встать и перебраться в кровать, иначе завтра утром они будут оба разбитые и вялые.

Артур тихонько потянул за штору, освобождая проход на балкон. Ручка повернулась под его рукой бесшумно, дверь отворилась, и Артур чуть не ахнул – в лицо ударил порыв ветра такой силы, что Артур даже невольно сделал шаг назад. На глазах немедленно выступили слезы. Артур протер пальцами глаза, отнял руки от лица, да так и замер, окаменев от поражения.

Не было никакого леса за окном. Не было и гор. Вместо них перед Артуром расстилалось ночное море, со всей необходимой атрибутикой – рябью, шорохом прибоя, лунной дорожкой.

Вот только дорожек было две, как и луны. Две одинаковые луны, одна побледнее, одна пожелтее висели в небе прямо перед Артуром. Он повернул голову вправо, влево, посмотрел вниз. Балкон, на котором он стоял, опоясывал высокую башню, которая сама, кажется, была выстроена на скале – прибой был далеко внизу. Слева виднелось скопление огней – похоже, там находилось какое-то поселение.

Артур закрыл глаза и отступил назад, внутрь комнаты. Под руку попался плотный бархат шторы, Артур со всей силы сжал его пальцами, как канат на спасательном круге. Заставил себя дышать размеренно, считая вдохи и выдохи, снова открыл глаза.

Две луны так и висели перед ним. И еще, с новым порывом ветра, накатил отчетливый морской запах – свежести, йода и влажных скал.

На пол лег желтый прямоугольник – в комнате включили свет. Артур оглянулся. Имс ходил по комнате туда и сюда, переворачивая подушки. Нашел халат, накинул себе на плечи и вышел к Артуру на балкон. В том, как Имс поправил воротник, как порылся в карманах, достал пачку сигарет и закурил, не было ни капли удивления. Вообще никаких эмоций, словно Имс в тысячный раз вышел покурить на балкон их нью-йоркской квартиры.

Артур оглушенно смотрел, как вспыхивает и тусклеет огонек на конце сигареты Имса. 

\- Ну вот, Артур, это мой мир, - сказал Имс между затяжками. – Ты же хотел ответов.

И Артур почему-то сразу ему поверил. Особенно когда Имс взял его за руку, поднес к своим губам, поцеловал в ладонь и широко улыбнулся, продемонстрировав ненормальное для обычного человека количество острых, вовсе нечеловечьих зубов.

\- Артур, ты необыкновенный, замечательный, прекрасный, единственный в своем роде, - сказал Имс. – Нам таких не хватает, такие как ты у нас почти не рождаются. Ты как драгоценный кусочек паззла, необходимый, чтобы наш мир существовал.  
\- Так ты для этого меня сюда притащил? – тупо спросил Артур. – Чтобы твой мир существовал?

Все это не укладывалось в голове, но и сомневаться не получалось. Отчего-то Артур знал, что это никакая не мистификация. Что это все на самом деле.

Имс снова улыбнулся, сверкнув всем набором своих клыков. Артур, обмирая от холодных мурашек на спине, смотрел на него. И если раньше Артур ломал себе голову над тем, как Имсу десятилетиями удается не стареть, сохраняя молодость, то теперь изменения прямо-таки бросались в глаза: Имс стал как будто еще моложе, потерял как минимум килограммов десять, сделавшись поджарым, как боевой пес, лицо осунулось, и на нем горели запавшие глаза. Левая бровь была перебита кривым, неровно сросшимся шрамом. Весь обворожительный шарм Имса куда-то делся, и Артуру даже показалось, что и сам Имс куда-то делся, а теперь перед ним стоит незнакомый молодой мужик, откровенно опасный.

\- Так ты что, рекрутов тут набираешь? – зло сказал Артур. Плевать он хотел на опасность. – И много навербовал?

Тут незнакомый Имс очень знакомо отвел глаза, замялся и что-то пробубнил себе под нос, из-за ветра Артур не разобрал ни слова. 

\- Не слышу! – рявкнул Артур, наступая.  
\- Только тебя, - буркнул Имс, зачем-то стал рыться по карманам.  
\- Да ты неудачник, Имс, - со всем возможным ядом прошипел Артур.

Имс надулся, скривив свое новое, осунувшееся, почти незнакомое Артуру лицо, вместо ответа молча протянул ладонь.

\- Что это? – высокомерно спросил Артур, разглядывая здоровенный перстень из черного металла, в центре которого сидел прозрачный камень размером с вишню. Что ж, мелочиться Имс точно никогда не умел.  
\- Это тебе, Артур, детка, - с фальшивым воодушевлением сказал Имс и заткнулся.

Потому что прозвучало это на редкость неестественно. Для естественности подобных заявлений Имсу надо было нарастить обратно килограммов десять весу и прибавить лет семь, не меньше.

Хотя зубы… вот зубы Артуру понравились. 

«Убью идиота», подумал Артур.

Где наша не пропадала, философски заметила его еврейская половина. Итальянская половина, давно спевшаяся с соседкой, мечтала о продолжении великой римской экспансии.


End file.
